Love Letters
by WriterforLife29
Summary: Kazuki and Soushi are friends with benefits, working in the same office building. Kazuki wants more, but Soushi keeps his distance. Things change when Kazuki gets a secret admirer.


It was so cliche, Kazuki almost thought that it was a joke. It had to be. Cliches aside, weren't they a little old for this? Or maybe the perpetrator was younger than he was imagining. He was still contemplating the situation when friend and colleague Maya arrived.

"Good morning, Kazuki-kun", she greeted.

"G-good morning!"

"What's that?", Maya pointed to the letter in his hands.

The appearance was innocent enough, but if one looked closer, they would see hearts in the writing and catch the lightest whiff of perfume. Kazuki quickly folded it back up to hide what else was inside.

"It's nothing. Just a prank, or something."

"The office is no place for practical jokes."

"Good morning, Soushi-kun", Maya smiled. "You're as stiff as ever."

"This is a place of business, after all." Soushi looked down at the folded letter. "Is that supposed to be the joke?"

"Don't worry about it Soushi." Kazuki put it back in its envelope. "I'm sure this'll be the end of it. We're not high schoolers."

Maya giggled. "I wonder about that. They might just continue until they get the desired reaction."

Kazuki made a face. "You don't think they're serious about it, do you?"

She let her eyes glance over at Soushi's. "Maybe. You'll have to wait and see."

Who even sent love letters in this day and age? More importantly, who sent them to a regular old salary man in his office? Kazuki didn't want to think too hard about it. It was possible it could be one of his co-workers, but the identity of his secret admirer didn't matter to him. There was only one person Kazuki had eyes for. Said person was who he met in the supply closet during their shared lunch hour, clothes ruffled and open just enough to satisfy them in the short time that they had.

Kazuki shivered against Soushi's body, wanting so much to moan his name. But anything above a whisper could be risky, so he settled for panting against his neck. The others would be shocked to see the quiet and distant Minashiro Soushi breathing hotly against another person as they stroked each other to orgasm. He was usually so professional and didn't seem to approve of office romance.

Office lusting appeared to be another thing entirely, if his interactions with Kazuki over the past four months was anything to go by. Four months, of hidden meetings, secrets, and nothing more. Soushi had made it clear that this was purely physical. Kazuki agreed to those conditions. Dating Soushi was a dream of his and he would take what he could get. Their routine was to finish, clean up, and leave separately without another word. Soushi broke that unspoken rule today and it threw Kazuki off.

"Is that your first time ever getting a love letter?", he asked.

Kazuki blinked, wanting to know why he was asking and where this was coming from, but decided to answer honestly. "Once before, in middle school. I never thought it would happen when I was an adult, though."

Soushi's expression was unreadable, but he accepted that answer and left. Kazuki thought that would be the end of this incident but it was far from it. For the next week he received a letter, delivered right to his desk each morning. They were always very sweet, but the words didn't reach his heart. He would respectfully read them, but very soon after, throw them away.

After a week of this, Kazuki was beginning to tire of it. What if they escalated? What if he had a stalker. A distraction with Soushi was just what he needed, so he was more than happy when lunch came that day. He went right for Soushi's pants when a pair of hands stopped him.

"Why do you throw out the letters?"

"Huh? Why do you care?"

"That person must have worked hard on them. Are you really not interested in someone that loves you that much?"

"That's...it's a total stranger. I'm sure they're nice. But I can't change how I feel." Kazuki let his hands fall to the side and looked away.

"Is there someone else?"

Kazuki frowned at Soushi. How could he have the audacity to ask that? Then again, Kazuki had tried to advance their relationship once, Soushi shot him down, and that was the end of that. So maybe he wasn't as clear as he thought he was.

"There is. That's why I don't care who wrote those letters. I already have someone that I like."

"If you have someone like that, then why do you continue to do this with me? Why not ask them out?"

"Because you've made it very clear that you don't want to be asked out", Kazuki crossed his arms. Subtlety be damned. Those letters had been stressing him out and he wanted some relief but Soushi wasn't giving it out as easily as he did before.

"Me? You still...feel that way about me?"

"Why would I keep doing this if I didn't?"

Now Soushi was frowning. "I was the one who made the terms and you accepted it. I had no idea you continued to like me in that way."

"Why does it matter to you how I feel? Like you said, you made the terms." Kazuki pressed against the wall as much as he could. The supply closet wasn't that large to begin with, but suddenly, it was feeling even smaller.

"What if I wanted to change them?"

"Huh?"

"What if I wanted to revise the conditions of our relationship to something...more...romantic?" If Kazuki didn't know better, he'd say there was a blush on Soushi's cheeks.

"Are you...asking me out?"

"More or les-"

"Yes", Kazuki didn't let either of them get another word out before kissing Soushi's lips.

* * *

It was just a date to a restaurant. That's all it was. Schedule during the weekend. Kazuki was over the moon but they both agreed it didn't really need to be announced. They kept that secret for the three minutes it took to return to their work spaces and for Maya to come back from her lunch break.

"Oh, Soushi-kun, did you tell Kazuki-kun about your letters?"

Soushi's expression was worth a million bucks but Kazuki didn't see it, focusing on Maya instead. "I don't remember getting any letters from him."

Maya put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. Was it still a secret?"

"It _was_ ", Soushi replied bitterly.

"You wrote those letters?", Kazuki couldn't believe his ears. "But they were so...they didn't look like you wrote them."

Misao poked his head out of his cubicle. "I helped!"


End file.
